POLITIK, POLEMIK, DAN POLITEKNIK ALA BLEACH
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Siapa bilang para Shinigami ga bisa masuk dunia Politik? karena kasus Korupsi akhirnya mereka menjadi politikus! dan kisah berlanjut pada pencalonan Wakil walikota Karakura tercinta! para karakter mau Nyoblos!
1. PILKADA vs KORUPSI

**POLITIK,POLIMIK, DAN POLITEKNIK ALA BLEACH**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOOHH**

**Summary : Ternyata yang bisa terjun ke dunia Politik ga cuma orang dari kursi DPR!**

** Shinigamipun tak mau kalah!**

**WARNING : KEMBALI DISEDIAKAN KEIDIOTAN BAGI PEMINATNYA**

* * *

Siapa sangka Seireitei yang dipenuhi oleh para Shinigami dan para Taichou hanya bisa mengurusi pertarungan dan Hollow saja? Ternyata mereka bisa melakukan politik, bahkan menimbulkan efek Polemik sampai Politeknik dan terkadang sampai Poliandri(lha?).

Berawal dari para Taichou yang pernah kena kasus skandal Korupsi, entah kenapa kasus ini sampai membuat dunia bahkan akerat panic setengah mampus Cuma gara-gara penyelundupan uang sebesar 1000 rupiah dipotong pajak alias 500, gopek, pemirsa! Akibat Hitsugaya yang ga terima ada korupsi disini, akhirnya para Taichou menggelar sidang kasus Korupsi.

"Baiklah.. hanya karena uang 500 perak bukan berarti kita kudu berbuat seheboh ini Hitsugaya Taichou" Kyoraku geleng-geleng kepala, menganggap ini sidang teridiot yang pernah dia temui.

"Cepat selesaikan atau aku yang harus menyelesaikannya" Kenpachi seperti biasa, Garang.

"Naaa Naa.. jangan begitu, hargailah sedikit.. mungkin bakal lebih baik.." Ukitake berusaha mengenahi.

"Lakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, aku bosan seperti ini, Hayaku Hitsugaya Taichou!" seru Soi fon ga kalah ganasnya.

"Okeh setelah diputuskan akhirnya.. akan dibentuk tim penyelidik" Kyoraku selaku Petinggi tertinggi yang paling tinggi(halah)disini akan membuat sebuah tim penanganan Korupsi.

"Hmm setelah diputer,dijilat,dicelupin(lhoo?) akhirnya kita buat tim terdiri dari 3 orang, 2 orang fukutaichou dan satu Taichou.. hmm.. Kuchiki Taichou, lalu dua orang sisanyaa…."

Sisanyaa adalah..

"Kenapa harus saya sih Taichou?" Tanya Renji lemes.

"Karena ini perintah" jawab Byakuya dingin.

"Taichou yakin mau ngurusin politik kayak gini?" Tanya Renji lagi.

"Gara-gara uang receh kenapa gue harus ke sini juga?" Ikkaku yang terakhir terpilih ngedumel sambil koprol.

"Sebentar lagi di dunia nyata juga bakal ada Pilakada kan?" Tanya semakin yakin kalo Taichounya mulai rada soak gara-gara politik adu cupang-eh-adu domba.

"Kita akan usut kasus ini.. bersama orang itu" jawab Byakuya lagi.

"ORANG ITU?" Tanya kedua fukutaichou.

* * *

Di Karakura…

"HUASSIIM! Aduuh makin lama gue makin gemes sama pilkada.. kenapa gini hari.. Oyaji mau jadi Calon wakil walikota Karakura? Apa kata duniaa?" sahut Ichigo yang memandang poster bokapnya yang so Kiyut itu.

"Apa… mungkin.. eh tunggu dulu..ada kertas.." Ichigo membaca kertas itu.

"Korupsi terjadi di Seireitei.. terjadi oleh anggota dunia manusia.. yang jadi tersangka terduga saat ini…. EEEEEHHH!?"

Ichigo terbelalak membaca kertas itu, sedangkan Renji, Byakuya, dan Ikkaku lagi On the way menuju dunia Manusia…!

Sebenernya apa sih yang terjadi setelah kasus Korupsi dan Ayah Ichigo yang mau Nyaleg jadi wakil Raykat?

apakah kali ini Ichigo bakal menjadi sumber Masalah goib bagi Byakuyaaa? Apakah akan terjadi bencana gunung api meletuss?

TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~

* * *

**Minaaaa~~~ akhirnya new Story! waaaiii akhirnya Yuzu memasukkan tema yang ga biasa buat Fic ini! wkwkwkwk**

**sebenernya Yuzu kurang suka, tapi karena banyak problem di dunia Nyata saat ini soal Korup mungkin fic ini bakal nyadarin orang **

**betapa terlaknatnya Korupsi itu.. hahahhaaa..!**

**jangan lupa untuk R ^&^R yaaa guyyss!**


	2. Mision is coming

**POLITIK,POLIMIK, DAN POLITEKNIK ALA BLEACH**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBOOO~~**

**Summary : Kelanjutan pemilu dan korupsi yang entah bagaimana jadinyaa**

**marilah kita bertanya pada rumpur yang bergoyang!**

* * *

Ichigo yang terkenyut gara-gara kertas yang dibacanya adalah Koran dari bekas gorengan tentang bokapnya yang kena skandal korupsi. Dia sampe ga percaya, bapaknya yang seorang dokter bisa kena korupsi?

Memangnya apa yang dia korupsi, gigi palsu? Jarum suntik? Infuse? Ato stetoskop? Tak lama akhinya Ichigo ngibrit ke rumah dan mendapati sebuah note yang berisi..

_"Ichigo sayaaangg… ayah mau ke DPR dulu ya ada rapat mendadak, jangan kuatir DPRnya ga jauh, Cuma ada di Kutub Utara aja. Jangan lupa kunci pintu.. takut ada kecoa masuk ya honey.. dari ayahmu yang paling unyu sedunia dan akerat. ISSHIN"_

Ichigo langsung merobek-robek note tak berguna itu. "JENGGOT KAMBING!DRP APANYAA! AAAAA" Ichigo berlutut mohon ampun sambil baca doa ayat kursi karena dia serasa bermipi di siang hari.

"Dieeem lu dasar Stroberi buluk! Suara lo kayak kucing keguyur aeerr!" sebuah bakiak menghantam kepala Ichigo sampai membenjolkannya dengan sempurna. "Yooo! Seru Renji.

"Renjii! Apa-apaan lo! Ngapain lo ke sini? Ada urusan apa lagi, gue males jadi pair lu di ffnc gaje ini tiap waktu!" Ichigo melotot kea rah Renji sampe Renji mundur 3 langkah.

"Gue juga ogah jadi pair lu mulu! Dengerin dulu dasar idiot, kita dalam rangka penyelidikan mendadak seputar Korupsi" Renji memegangi kepala Ichigo sampe terdengar bunyi 'KREK'.

"Korupsi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya Taichou lagi kalapm gara—gara ada yang korupsiin uang divisi seharga 500 perak, dan dia minta kita buat nyelidikin.." tukas Ikkaku dari balik Renji.

"Eh ada lu Ku, ngapain? Mau nginclongin kepala lo pake amplas?" Ichigo memadangi Ikkaku.

"Lu niat nanya ato ngajak berantem sih?" Ikkaku mulai mengerutkan alisnya dan mulai esmosi.

"Aduuh mending kita jelasin aja di dalem.. ngomong-ngomong kemana bokap lu?" tanya Renji.

"Lagi ke Kutub.." jawab Ichigo sambil buka pintu.

"Ngapain? Silaturahmi ma beruang kutub? Bisa balik ga tuh?" Ikkaku mengikuti Renji masuk ke dalam.

"Gue ga tau.. gua ga peduli dia balik to ga, dia lagi ngurusin PILKADA KARAKURA" jawab Ichigo malas.

"Bokap lo jadi panitia?"

"Bukan, jadi CALEGnya"

"APAAAA! ASTAGANAGABONAR JADI LIMA, APA KATA DUNIA TUH?" seru Renji dan Ikkaku cengo kayak liat Ichigo pake daster.

"Lebay lu pada. Ga tau mau jadi apa nih kota lama-lama.. dan gue yakin dia ga bakal kepilih" jawab Ichgo. "Yaah ga da salahnya sih Chi, sapa tau bokap lo ada bakat" cletuk Ikkaku. "Bakat ngibulin anak tiap hari?" "Semacam itu.." Ichigo mulai pundung.

Setelah dibicarain panjang lebar, Ichigo mengerti kemana arah penyelidikan kedua sohib ajaibnya.

"Jadi karena uang divisinya ilang 500 sebulan lalu?" tanya Ichigo. "Sebulan lalu yaah kira-kira" tukas Renji.

"Padalah Cuma 500 kok dipusingin sih?" Ichigo bertanya kembali.

"Hitsugaya Taichou terlalu over SEMPURNA kayak demien yang biasanya langsung bilang 'SAMPURNA' kalau sulapnya berhasil" Ikkaku nyeletuk.

"SAMPURNA tuh rokok dodol" Renji menonjok muka Ikkaku.

"Masalahnya bokap gue juga kena skandal Korupsi" jawab Ichigo mikir soal kertas burak yang dia pungut waktu nempelin pamphlet. " Heee seriusan lu! Mang bokap lu korupsi apaan!?" seru Renji.

"Kaga ngerti dah, yang penting kalo dia kena kasus nama keluarga gue bisa anjlok.. dan 2 hari lagi ada PILKADA.. gue harus jemput bokap gue masa di Kutub?" Ichigo mulai berpikir keras sampe-sampe dia ga ngerasa nginjek kepalanya Ikkaku yang lagi tiduran di bawah kasurnya.

"UANJIIRR ICHIGO LO MAU MECAHIN KEPALA GUEE?!" Ikkaku siap dengan zanpakutonya karena kepalanya dengan sukses dijadikan keset oleh Ichigo.

"DIEM LO! GUE LAGI MIKIRR BOTAAKKKK!" Ichigo mulai ikut-ikutan panas sedangkan Renji dengan santainya nyemil abon yang dia comot dari loker Ichigo.

"Mending kita sama-sama meriksa dari yang deket dulu.. Chi bokap lu kamarnya dimana?" Renji menimpali dengan santai.

"Oh ada di sebelah kanan lantai bawah, eh tunggu dulu tuh abon udah kedaluwarsa lo ngapain lo utik-utik?" Ichigo mengamati abon di tangan Renji.

"BUAAAAHH! AHOK! Napa ga bilang dari tadi!?" seru Renji muntah lebay ala seleb kena sembelit.

"Ngapain gue bilang elonya aja yang main comot…" Ichigo Cuma sweatdrop.

"HOEEKK cepetan ke kamar bokap lo!" ketiganya turun ke bawah menuju kamar ayah Ichigo.

Sesampainya di depan, terdapat garis polisi kuning yang mengatakan 'KEEP OUT' entah apa maksudnya sepertinya Ichigo mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ayahnya tercinta dan terhina.

"Buka?" tanya Ichigo.

"AAAHH LAMAA SINI BIAR GUE AJA!" Ikkaku semangat 45 langsung menjederkan pintu itu hingga asep ngebul kesana kesini. "NYEEETT LO BISA PELAN-PELAN GAA!" sekarang Renji yang sewot.

"Hei kawan.. mending simpen dulu omelan kalian.." sahut Ichigo.

Sebuah kamar berantakan yang ternyata di dalamnya ada puluhan bahkan ratusan koleksi GIRL BAND dan cewek kiyut lain yang terpasang di dinding!

"WHAT THE ONCOM IS? Bokap lu maniak jugaa Chi?" seru Ikkaku.

"Gue rasa lebih dari itu.. masalah korupsi itu ga tau tapi ini bisa jadi polemic besar kalo bokap gue ikut PILKADA en kepilih jadi wakil rakyat! Apalagi ngeliat yang kayak gini, bisa dibakar tuh oyaji!" Ichigo berkhayal ga karuan.

"Kalo gitu kita kudu buat ayah lo lengser sebelum wakutnyaa!" seru Renji. "MAKSUD L?*LOO" tanya Ikkaku dan Ichigo.

"Kita buat bokap lu gagal dipilih dan selamatkan seluruh warga masyarakat Karakura!" seru Renji.

"Lha soal 500 nya?" Ikkaku terkejut.

"Itu gampang tinggal dibeliin permen sama choki choki mang Oyot di lapak ntar!" Renji menepis keterkejutan Ikkaku.

"Lu bener! Sebelum satu Karakura membakar bokap gue.. mending kita lengser Bokap gue!" Ichigo setuju dan mulai membuat Plan untuk menggusur bokapnya dari PILAKADA itu.

Dan bagaimanakah aksi mereka untuk membuat ayahnya selamat dari pilkada apabila dirinya terpilih.. apabila rakyat tau kalau ternyata di baliknya si Isshin adalah penggemar GIRL BAND tingkat KODIM TNI?

apakaaahh Ichigo berhasil melaksanakan tugas politiknyaaa?

TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~

* * *

**Aduuhh pada akhirnyaa mau publish seneng deeehh~~ ga molor! terimkasih BAPA TUHAN IBU EMAK ENCANG ENCING sekaliaaan!**

**seperti biasa Yuzu minta R&Rnyaaa biar Fanfict ini nambah ga karuaaann!**

**wkwkwkwkw!**


	3. Mission A!

**POLITIK,POLIMIK, DAN POLITEKNIK ALA BLEACH**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBOOHHH**

**Summary : Plan pertama Ichigo cs untuk menghancurkan Isshin si CALEG PILKADA!**

**WARNING : SEMAKIN TIDAK KARUAAAN! BAGI PENGGEMAR MAKANAN MANIS HARAP**

**TIDAK MENEMPELKAN PERMEN DI FANFICT INI!**

* * *

Demi keamanan Nusa Bangsa dan Agama Negeri Karakura tercinta dan ternista seakerat, Ichigo cs berusaha melungsurkan bokapnya yang seorang 'idung belang zebra' yang ternyata pengkoleksi poster Girl Band yang ga banget untuk orang kayak dia. Ichigo akhirnya pergi ke DPR KARAKURA TOWN untuk mencari informasi. Karena Renji dan Ikkaku sudah berganti Gigai dengan kekuatan Bulan(lah?) mereka pun turut meramaikan pelengseran ini.

"Nah kita udah di depan, trus kita ngapain?" tanya Renji sok alim padahal dari tadi dia ngebet banget tuh langsung ngebakar DPR tapi niat terpujinya dihentikan oleh Ichigo.

"Sssst.. diem dulu! Kita harus liat sikon..aman ga!" Ichigo mencoba memelankan suaranya.

"Hmm keliatannya kok sepi ya?" Ikkaku tidak melihat seonggok manusia yang berjaga di luar.

"Tutup?" Renji nyeletuk ria.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja!" sebelum Ichigo masuk ke kantor DPR sesosok mahkluk yang ternyata adalah Abang Kisuke Urahara berdiri di depan ketiganya.

"Wah lama ga jumpa yaaa~~" Sapa Urahara dengan ringan bak penari balet kecemplung sawah.

"Urahara san?" Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan solmet bokapnya.

"Ngapain ada di gedung ini?" tanya Urahara.

"Urahara san tau dimana ayahanda laknat saya berada?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Isshin maksudmu? Aaahh dia sedang mengadakan rapat cabinet dengan beberapa anggota DPR di dalam? Kenapa? Kok mukanya kusut begitu?" Urahara san cengengesan seperti biasa.

"Uhm.. sebenarnya kami.. Cuma mau mencari informasi soal PILKADA taun ini" jawab Ikkaku dengan sedikit tergagap-gagap kayak Asiz Gagap Uhuy.

"Oh PILKADA untuk generasi ini? Seperti yang sudah ada, aka nada 4 partai yang akan berkompetisi, ada partai AJEB AJEB, parta TUMPEH-TUMPEH, partai MEGALOMAN sama partai UPIL SAKTI.. nah bokap kamu tuh ada di partai TUMPEH-TUMPEH, dan sepertinya bakal jadi calon untuk Karakura kita"

Urahara menjelaskan dengan kidmat. Sedangkan yang mendengarkan sudah OH NO-OMG tingkat kesebelasan Mencretser Yunaited yang ga bisa membayangkan gimana jadinya, dan lagi partai Tumpeh-tumpeh?

"Ng..Urahara san.. ngomong-ngomong… rapat selesai kapan?" tanya Ichigo setenang mungkin.

"Beberapa jam lagi, gue mau cabut dulu,.. bosen dengerin orang ceramah mending jaga toko.. kalo ada perubahan bilang yaa!" seru Urahara udah say bye-bye sama ketiga bocah yang sedang cengo memperhatikannya.

"Jadi..jelas mungkin bokap lu emang calon yang salah" sahut Renji.

"Nama partainya begitu… apalagi nanti udah menjabat" Ikkaku mengamini.

"Gue udah tau. Masalahnya meski nyebelin setengah mampus dia tetep bokap gue, gue ga masalah dia jadi apa tapi kalo udah positip bakal dibakar rame-rama sama masa mending gue lengserin sekarang juga" Ichigo berubah menjadi Shinigami.

"Lu mau apa Chi?" tanya Ikkaku.

"MENJALANKAN MISI A"jawabnya dengan efek ombak Tsunami.

"Kalo ga berhasil?" tanya Renji.

"Kita lakuin sampe hurup Z.. soalnya abjad itu ga Cuma 1!" Ikkaku dan Renji langsung jungkir balik mendapati kalo Ichigo sudah semakin oon hari demi hari di Fanfic ini.

Dari atas gedung berbentuk bakpao itu, Ichigo bisa melihat sekumpulan orang berpakaian ajib banget, rapih, pake dasi, blazer mahal, sama rambut yang udah pada botak. Sedangkan ayahnya Ichigo lagi ngorek-ngorek kuping dengan santainya.

"Calon apanya? Kalo kelakuannya kayak gitu mulu…" sahut Ichigo pelan.

"Butuh bantuan sob?" Renji mengeluarkan Zabimarunya.

"Tentu coy.. buat keributan!" seru Ichigo.

"Siap.. ayo Zabimaru.." Renji mengeluarkan Shikai, Ichigo mengeluarkan Bankai, sedangkan Ikkaku mengeluarkan jurus Kamehameha yang ternyata milik Son Goku.

"Woi pose lu salah ini bukan Dragon Ball nyet!" Ichigo menggampar kepala licin Ikkaku.

"EH SALAH YAA? OKEH HOUZUKIMARU!" seru Ikkaku.

"WAAAKKSSS! JANGAAAN!" terlambat, Houzukimaru Ikkaku udah memecahkan atap DPR, membuat seisi ruangan kocar kacir.

"Kini giliran gue!" Renji ga mau kalah!" serunya.

"Hoeo Zabimaruuu!" Renji meledakkan hampir seluruh tubuh gedung, sedangkan Isshin yang dari tadi anteng ngorek kuping udah berubah posisi, dia tengkurep gara-gara kesandung sepatu.

"Adooohhh! Siapa sih yang ganggu rapat guee!?" seru Isshin keki.

"TENSHA ZANKETSUU!"

DUAAAAAAAAARRRR! Dengan sekali tebas, seluruh gedung udah hancur lebur, ada yang nyungsep di got, ada yang nyangkut di atep, ada yang celanannya melorot ternyata dia make boxer spongebob kuning, dan Isshin menjadi hitam legam dengan sukses.

Asep mengepul darimana-mana, tim SAR dan tim kebakaran Remaja(lho?) sudah sampai di gedung itu.

"Lo hebat banget coy!" puji Ikkaku.

"Heh segini mah kecil!" seru Renji.

"Kok jadi kita sih yang ngancurin di tempat?" Ichigo masih bertanya-tanya pada rumput yang dangdutan.

"Halaaaaahh ini baru langkah pertama, lo tau kan selaen berbahaya, bokap lu udah kesandung kasus korupsi mending kita ancurin sekalian biar PILKADAnya ga jadi!" tukas Renji pada cowok berambut dandelion itu.

"Iya sih… tapi tadi dia kesandung sepatu bukan korupsi"

"CIAAAAATTT! TERIMALAH PUKULAN KEBETULAN!" Renji langsung menabok Ichigo sampe dia ga bisa berkutik.

Tak berselang, seseorang datang dari arah gedung ternyata itu adalah… HIRAKO.. dia ternyata ada di sana. Tapi kenapa Hirako ada di gedung DPR?

"Hei, itu Hirako san kan? Ngapain dia di sana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mbuh.. mana kita tau ya emang tadi si poni ada disono?" tanya Ikkaku.

"MENCURIGAKAN,,.." Renji mengasumsi mungkin Hirako juga terkait dengan hal ini. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo dan yang lain mendapati Hirako menulis sesuatu, dia memoto bak wartawan gagal ngepublish, dia sepertinya bicara dengan Isshin.

"Hmmm dia udah alih propesi?" tanya Renji lagi.

"GA TAU LAH YAW" Ikkaku dan Ichigo dengan kompak menjawab.

Dari atas gedung lain mereka bertiga mengamati Hirako dengan saksama, dan dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya(halah), Ichigo yang KEPO dengan keberadaan Hirako semakin semangat melengserkan ayahnya. tetapi belum apa-apa Hirako sudah mengikuti ambulans yang terdapat Isshin di dalamnya…

Apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah Hirako punya hubungan dengan JUPE? Bisakah Ichigo meloloskan bokapnya yang mau maju jadi caleg?

bagaimanakah alur dari PILKADA tahun ini?

TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~

* * *

Waaaahhh senangnyaaa~~ akkhirnya update untuk beberapa dekade! wkwkwkw :D

makasih para readers yang sudah menunggu kawan, hehehehe! terima kasih karena kegajean ini semakin tidak terkendali

oh ya R&R yaaa :D

ditunggu lhoo!~~~

sankyuuu-sankyuu minnaaa~~


	4. Ichigo plan B

**POLITIK,POLIMIK, DAN POLITEKNIK ALA BLEACH**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBOOHH!**

**Summary : Kembalinya Byakuya karena sempat ditinggal oleh trio boyband kucrutnya **

**dan munculnya tokoh baru!**

**WARNING : GAJE... GARING.. GA KARUAN... GA TAU LAGI DAH...**

* * *

Akibat ditinggal begitu saja secara ajaib bin ajegile sama bawahannya, Byakuya yang sendirian ternyata malah bertemu dengan Hirako yang turun dari ambulance dimana Isshin terkapar tak berdaya kayak jagung panggang yang gagal dimasak. Dengan mood yang udah jatoh dan bersumpah bakal nabokin pantat Ichigo cs ketika mereka kembali, Byakuya pun melakukan investigasi sendirian.

"Hirako?" sapa Byakuya dengan enteng kayak kapas. "Eh ada lu juga Ya, ngapain? Kok sendirian biasanya sama si alis tato itu(baca Renji)" Hirako menyapa balik Byakuya.

"Yang lagi ngapain tuh harusnya lo kali.. ngapain kayak reporter gagal ngemplok disini?" Byakuya langsung menohok hati Hirako yang udah bangga disebut reporter malah ujungnya yang ga enak banget.

"Gue lagi ngeliput kali.. buat berita Koran VIZARD.. gara-gara badai Syahrono kiriman dari Cianjur kita semua jadi Kismin" jelas Hirako menshoot gambar bangunan yang tadinya megah sekarang acak-acakan.

"Bukannya Isshin mau konser ma Syahrono?" kini pertanyaan Byakuya melenceng jauh ke Arab membuat Hirako cengo 12 hektar(lha).

"Heh lu ngigo to apa sih? Yang jadi pertanyaan gue sekarang, ngapain lo ada di sini en kenapa lo tiba-tiba nanyain Syahrono? Ini scene apa sih sebernya? Authornya jangan-jangan lagi NOT RESPONDING ni" Hirako menjawab sekenannya gara-gara Byakuya yang dari tadi merhatiin mukanya dengan tanpa tanda jasa(halah).

"Ngomong-ngomong lu sendirian?" tanya Hirako menegaskan.

"Gue ditinggal sama 3 cecunguk sialan yang mau investigasi soal PILKADA.." jawab Byakuya sedikit pundung.

"Hmm.. soal si Kambing itu? memangnya ada masalah..?" Hirako kembali bertanya tanpa mengalihkan kameranya dari berbagai Shoot membahana setelah ledakan zanpakuto.

"Soal dia yang ternyata seorang GIRL BAND MANIAC yang masih mengoleksi beberapa rok mini untuk touring dia ke luar negeri" Tiba-tiba Kamera Hirako jatuh membentur tanah dengan indah.

"WHAT THEEE JENGKOL IS THAT BYAKUYAAA! MAKSUDMU OPO!?" Hirako langsung mencak-mencak dengan hebatnya, dia berusaha agar perkataan Byakuya tadi tidak salah di telinganya yang minimalis itu.

"Heeeehh kok lu yang nyewot siihh! Ini beneran? Kayaknya gara-gara itu juga tuh 3 bocah mau lengserin si Isshin" Byakuya mehadou Hirako hingga mental dengan luar biasa.

"Darimana lu tau soal itu?" Hirako gagah berani kembali dengan limbung(melankolis).

"Dari rumput yang bergoyang..ya dari mereka sendiri lah.. si Renji yang ngabarin beberapa..hmm beberapa menit lalu" jawab Byakuya kembali.

"OKEH..! BABY KITA LANGSUNG TANCAP!" entah kenapa Hirako malah bersemangat tanpa tau alasannya, bahkan ga ada pengumuman dari mesjid setempat.

"Tancap apaan lagi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Lha kita kudu kerja sama sama mereka bertiga buat lengserin Isshin! Ngerti ga! Aduuh jadi taichou jangan odong banget dong! Cepetan!" Hirako dengan kecepatan Shunponya menggeret Byakuya hingga terbang entah kemana.

* * *

Di sisi lain.. Ichigo cs..

"Nee ngapain kita disini terus? Soal si poni gimana?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Gue cape woi, ngancurin gedung segede itu ga gampang tau!" sahut Renji sambil melakukan senam SKJ untuk melancarkan peredaran darahnya yang carut marut.

"Naaahh mana gue tau lah mending duduk nyante disini sampe…ng?" Ichigo melihat sepercik cahaya Dari atas langit, dia pikir ada bintang jatoh tapi ga mungkin karena matahari aja belum tenggelam karena ga bisa renang, gelap aja belon masa ada bintang? Apa jangan-jangan ada meteor?

Tanpa penjelasan singkat Ichigo makin yakin kalau di atas kepalanya saat ini bukanlah sebuah bintang kesiangan atau meteor nyangkut dari luar angkasa jagat raya bima sakti*author ditabok* langsung saja dengan sekali TAKE benda asing itu meluncur ke arah dirinya dan terdengarlah sebuah dentuman bak tabung gas 3 kg meledug saking kerasnya.

"Buaaaahh apaan noh! Ada komet darimana!? Hueek!" Renji yang terlempar dengan eksotis langsung nyewot seenaknya.

"Alamak! Macamana pula itu komet darimana!" tukas Ikkaku yang saking kagetnya salah bahasa. "Woi bahasa lu peralihan ya?" tanya Renji sesaat.

"Eh iya, salah lupa kalo ini di Jepang"

"KUTU KUPREEEETT GUSTIII! SALAH GUE APA SIH! WOI BANGUN! SIAPE LU LU PADE!" Ichigo langsung menendang dengan tendangan penalty kedua mahkluk yang terjatuh di atasnya dengan nista sekali. Tapi ternyata yang terlihat di sana adalah Hirako dan Byakuya yang lagi nungging dihiasi dengan kepala benjol 2 tumpuk gara-gara di sleding teckel ma Ichigo.

"GYAAAA TAICHOUU!" Renji langsung menghampiri Taichou malangnya.

Kemudian…

"Baiklah..semuanya makin jelas.. kita akan melengserkan Isshin tapi dia ada di rumah sakit…." Byakuya dengan tenang setelah menghajar ketiga anak buah sintingnya memberi bimbingan. "Lantas kita ga ngapa-ngapain gitu?" tanya Ikkaku.

Semuanya hening. "Akhirnya untuk rencana PLAN B" Ichigo kembali mendeklarasikan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"maksud lo?" tanya Hirako ga ngerti. "Karena ga hanya mungkin kita lakuin sekali kita akan lakuin untuk yang kedua kalinya" gumam Ichigo.

"Woi Ichi ngomong yang jelas dong! Kita mau ngapain?" tanya Ikkaku sok KEPO. "Iya nih bikin KEPO-KEPO.." Tukas Renji.

"RENCANA PLAN B.. yak an Byakuya san?" Ichigo nyengir kea rah Byakuya. "Serius lo yakin mau ngelakuinnya?" tanya Byakuya. "Yakin.."

"Memangnya mau ngapain?" tanya Renji cs dengan serempak kayak serdadu mau baris ikut paskibra.

"MISSION PLAN B… DESTROY THE HOSPITAL.."

gema Suara Ichigo membuat Renji cs merinding disko. Apakah dia berencana untuk menghancurkan rumah sakit tempat Isshin berada?

apakah kali ini Isshin benar-benar bakal lengeser seutuhnya di rumah sakit?

rencana apakah yang akan dilanjutkan Ichigo cs?

TO BE KONTINYUU~~

* * *

GYAAAAAA MAAP MINAA~~~ Yuzu sedang kena kung plu jadinya acak-acakan

tapi makasi udah yang mau repiew.. ini adalah Chapter yang akan membawa kalian pada kenyataan

bahwa politik itu KEJAM! wkwkwkwkwkw

okeee R&R ya Miinnaaaa!


	5. Plan C in RS

**POLITIK,POLIMIK, DAN POLITEKNIK ALA BLEACH**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBOO!**

**SUMMARY : Rencana Ichigo mulai kembali demi ayahnya tapiii!...**

**WARNING : TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACANYA DI HALTE**

**KARENA KEGILAAN DISINI MEMBUAT ANDA SEMUA MENJADI GILA JUGAA!**

* * *

Karena Pak Tarno tak lagi dapat meminta bantuan bimsalabimnya, Ichigo langsung ngabur kea rah Rumas sakit yang ga jauh dari kantor DPR yang udah dibumi hanguskan olehnya dengan tampang tak berdosa dan berbekal ilmu peletnya Mbah INyungSEP, Ichigo cs berhasil membuat seluruh penduduk kota tidak merasa ada kejanggalan dalam kasus ini.

"Byaku kayaknya ini saatnya kau beraksi" sahut Ichigo.

"Beraksi? Maksudmu?" tanya Byakuya cengo.

"Buruan! Cepet buka bajunya si resepsionis trus kita pelet pake aer sumur!"seru Ichigo lantang

"CIAAAAATT!" sebuah gamparan asoy dari Renji membuat Ichigo langsung pasang kuda poni eh—kuda-kuda.

"SERIUSAN GEBLEK! LO MAU JADI TUKANG PELET ATO SHINIGAMI!" Renji menginjak-injak kepala Ichigo ampe nyungsep ke dalem tanah *kids don't try at home, just try at school*.

"Nah.. mesti ngapain kita? Nungguin RS tutup ampe malem terus kita bom semuanya?" tanya Ikkaku mulai cape.

"Kita serang aja kamarnya! Udah ga papa! Dia lagi kehilangan kekuatan buat ngerasain Reiatsu jadi ga masalah buat kita muahahahahahhaha!" Tawa ganas Ichigo membuat Renji dan Ikkaku mundur sejauh mungkin sebelum temannya mulai berubah menjadi Setan ato Hollow yang di dalem dirinya mulai bangun dan ngulitin mereka satu-satu.

"Ng..Ichigo mari kita mulai saja.." sahut Byakuya kalem.

"Hei Ichi, cepetan lo ke sana!" seru Hirako yang dari tadi ngempet pengen BAB gara-gara makan lotek 3 bungkus sama panadol 4 biji karena pusing kepala.

"Hirako kenapa muka lo kayak kucing kena diare sih?" tanya Renji polos.

"GUE EMANG DIAREE SOMPRET!" Hirako menjitaki Renji dengan baik hati dan ramah tamah.

Ichigo hanya mengawasi dari jauh, dia sepertinya sedang merapal mantra untuk mendapat wangsit dimana Ayahandanya sedang di gantung di tiang jemuran (ralat) sedang dirawat di rumah sakit yang gedenya 2 kali lebar kali tinggi bagi dua Lapangan sepak bola timnas.

"Sumpeh ni rumah sakit investasinya kaga kira-kira men, gedenya lebih dari sekolah kita, kenapa ga ke rumah sakit Ishida aja sih?" tanya Ichigo pada siapapun yang bisa menjawab.

"Gue ga ngerti, mungkin pengen punya rumah sekaligus sama buka RS di sini kali" jawab Ikkaku mengarang bebas.

"Orangnya kelewat kaya tuh… giginya dari emas semua kali ya Taichou" Renji menoleh kea rah Taichounya yang hanya merespon ngangguk sambil geleng-geleng kayak Projek Pop.

"Heh mana gue ngarti cepetan cari toilet, lo pengen gue berak disini!?" seru Hirako sambil nungging-nungging kayak ayam dipotong. "Sabarrr! Kita lewat jendela aja!" seru Ichigo.

Tetapi karena banyak kamera CICITIPI(CCTVnya udah diganti karena era modern). Ichigo cs akirnya mau ga mau lewat pintu depan. Dengan gagah berani dia menanyakan dimana Isshin berada.

"Nyari siapa ya mas? Disini ga terima sumbangan kotak amal…" sahut si Resepsionis.

Ichigo heran apakah tampangnya emang kayak orang mesjid yang suka bawa-bawa kotak amal ato dia ngira kalo wajah Ikkaku yang plontos itu mirip kotak amal yang baru dipoles? Ato jangan-jangan tampang Renji yang kayak Musafir belon makan 3 bulan jadi dicurigain dirinya adalah seorang majikan tak berperasaan yang melanggar Undang-undang kehewanan? Entahlah mari kita tinggalkan testiomoni tak berguna Ichigo.

"Hmm.. kita ke sini bkn bwt nyari sumbangan mba.. kita ke sini buat nyari…"

"TOILEEEETT WOIII! KEBELET EE NII!" seru Hirako membuat Ichigo cs jungkir balik koprol 3 kali sambil ngemut keramik.

"O..ohh kalo toilet.. ada di lantai 14.. soalnya yang nyala Cuma disana.." sahut mbaknya agak Ilfill.

"ANJIIIIRRRR 14! TAU AH CEPETAN LETS GOO! UOOOO!" Hirako langsung naek tangga tanpa mendengarkan perkataan teman seperjuangannya. Adegan berpaling pada Hirako yang lagi ngempet diarenya terus naek-naek ke puncak gunung tinggi-tinggi sekali…~~ sampailah dia di lantai 14…

"Hah hoh hah.. 10 ribu langkah mantep juga ni.." sahutnya.

"Hei.. ngapain pake tangga, ada lift juga ini" sahut Byakuya. Hirako termenung. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ichigo melongok kea rah kanan, terdapat lorong putih khas rumah sakit kayak di pelem-pelem, bedanya di sini ga ada bercak darah sama troli karatan.

"Hmm.. dimana kau berada jenggot..?"

"Hei Ichi..lihat" Ikkaku menunjuk papan nama bernama Isshin Kurosaki.

"LAKUKAN…" sahut Ichigo seram.

"Eh hah? Langsung? Ga pake pembukaan?" seru Ikkaku. "Okeehh Hoeo Zambimaruuu!"

"JDEEEEEERRRR!"

Sebuah ledakan membuat Isshin yang lagi anteng ngitungin nyamuk langsung megap-megap dan terbang ke angkasa raya dari kamarnya gara-gara Renji.

"Nice job" sahut Ikkaku. "Eh.. ngomong-ngomong itu apaan?" tanya Ichigo.

Ternyata di hadapan mereka sebuah sumbu dari gas oksigen menyala dengan cepat menyambar seluruh ruangan.

"CEKIDOOOOTTT MEEEN!" Ichigo cs langsung lari ngibrit cincing celana sambil mereka ga menemuka Hirako sama sekali.

"KITA KE WC!" dengan sekali komando dari bang Byakuya mereka menemukan Hirako hampir selese membuang gumpalan di perutnya sampe…

"WOIII CEPETAN RS INI BAKAL MELEDUG!" seru Renji.

"WHAT THEE! GYAAA PENGUNTIT!" seru Hirako kalap.

"Angkat aja tuh WCnya sob!" seru Ikkaku.

Dengan hebatnya Renji ngangkat tuh jamban sekaligus sama Hirako di atasnya.

"GUE BELON KELAARR!" serunya memohon.

"SEPARONYA NTAR AJA!" seru Ichigo lagi.

"LO PIKIR GUE JERIGEN PAKE ACARA SEPARO-SEPAROO OI MULEES NII! GYAAAA!" Ichigo ga menghiraukan rengekan Hirako.

Sampailah mereka di tangga! "Ayoo tinggal itungan detik!" seru Ikkaku.

Tapi saudara-saudara setanah setumpah darah, Renji yang kepeleset penalty langsung melepaskan Hirako bersama solmet jambannya dengan diiringi lagu Indonesia Raya dan jeritan Hirako, Ichigo dan Ikkaku langsung menghindar semangat 45.

Namun tak begitu dengan Byakuya, sarap motoriknya yang telat semenit itu langsung dihajar oleh jamban porselen yang kerasnya ampun-ampunan, sedangkan Hirako nyungsep di antara boks dengan boxer melorot gambar lope-lope ijo.

"TAICHOU! GA PAPA? OI TAICHOU!" seru Renji. "uhnn.. ini.." "Gue piling ga enak.." jawab Ichigo.

"Ehhh mas ganteng apa kabar? Ngapain disini cin? Loh ko muka yey kiyut gitu eeh salah..eh bedak mana yaa kering ni pipi eke ciin.."ini dia BYAKUYA BENCONG MODE ON!

Bagai disambar petir, mereka semua tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tak kala Ikkaku mencium bau gosong, mereka segera mengungsi dan ledakan itu berhasil menghanguskan rumah sakit makmur yang super elit.

"Rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Renji.

"KITA KE PSIKOLOG.." jawab Ichigo.

"Bokap lo?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Biar ntar gue bawa sekalian…"sahut Ichigo. dia menemukan sosok bokapnya lagi tengkurep di atas pohon jengkol dengan perban manis di tubuhnya.

"AHAHAHAHA...GUE ADA IDE..." sengir Ichigo melihat semua itu... "Biar lo ga bisa pilkada...bokap sialan.."

apakah yang akan dilakuin oleh Ichigo kali ini?

berhasilkah dia menyelamatkan semua orang termasuk Byakuya dalam mode bencong yang rempong!?

TO BE KONTINYUU~~~

* * *

**Daaadadaaaa~~~ stay tune minnaa~ makasih atas semuanyaaa **

**akhirnya kelar juga ni fic yang chapternya ga karuan...**

**maap yee agak buka bukaan! tapi masih berlanjutt!**

**oke langsung aja ke R&R yaaa~~~**


	6. pilkada terakir Isshin

**POLITIK,POLIMIK, DAN POLITEKNIK ALA BLEACH**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kuboo**

**Summary : MISI PLAN D. DAN AKIR DARI SEGALANYA...! DAN YANG TERJADI ADALAH...**

**WARNING : GAJE KARENA AUTHOR SEDANG KENA KUNG PLU! **

**HUMOR SEPERTI BIASA...**

* * *

Akibat 'Kecelakaan' dan beberapa hal lain yang makin membuat rusuh kota Karakura yang hari ini jatuh hari H nya untuk mencoblos sang Walikota tercinta. Isshin yang masih Koma dengan tanda petik dan tanda pentung terkapar di sebuah rumah yang tak lain adalah rumah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichi..lo mau apain bokap lo?" tanya Renji dengan beberapa plester di wajah mulusnya.

"Hmmm gue ga ngerti musti gimana.." sahut Ichigo pundung, karena rumah sakit yang dia ancurin dengan sekali libas itu malah membuat pasien di rumahnya saat ini menjadi dua orang…

"Lantas kita apakan 'ORANG ITU'" tanya Ikkaku. Maksud dalam tanda kutip 'Orang itu' jelas saja sosok yang lagi hepi anteng adem ayem ngaca di lemari Ichigo sambil blushonan, makeupan, lipstikan, dan bedakan. Itu adalah Byakuya Bencong Mode on.

Sedikit cerita, akibat kaki Renji sukses terpeleset dan membuat jamban porselen yang dibawanya beserta Hirako di atasnya terbang begitu saja dan mendarat indah di kepala Byakuya, alhasil Taichou kece pendiem jadi Taichou unyu super bencong yang bakal membuat seisis Seireitei gempar cetar membahana.

"Aduuh bokong gue kayak ditusuk pake tusuk sate" Hirako masih nungging setia bersama dengan celanannya yang sudah ga berbentuk.

"Hoi siapa aja tolong anak itu…" tukas Ichigo.

"Mending kita benerin dulu dah ni dua orang!" seru Renji yang udah mulai keki banget ngeliat orang-orang semplak bertebaran di misinya.

"Eniwei soal uang Hitsu Taichou?" Ikkaku mengingat apa yang harusnya mereka lakuin di sini.

"Lupain aja ntar kita kasih permen Yuppy lope-lope polakdot biar anteng" Renji menepis.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya di Seireitei..

"HUASIM! Sialan…ada yang ngomongin gue.." Hitsu meler.

"Shiro chan lihat aku bawakan permen untukmuu~~" Hinamori dengan lempengnya memberikan permen gulali membuat Hitsugaya salting bercampur marah bercampur seneng dan bercampur sari.

"HINAMORRIIII!"

Yak kita kembali ke Karakura Town…

Hari ini PILKADA sudah dimulai, meski akhirnya para pejabat Cuma harus nunggu polling sementara, dan menutup kasus 'penggrebekan' Isshin yang katanya sih ada kecoa naroh bom di DRP dan beberapa alasan biar public ga tau kalau ini perbuatan luar binasa dari putra Isshin sendiri. Ichigo memperhatikan beberapa pos pemungutan suara yang sudah bejibun sama anak-anak, mule dari siswa SMA yang masih ingusan ampe orang bangkotan memenuhi pos itu.

"Hei beneran nih bokap lo mau diapain!?" Ikkaku menjitaki kepala Ichigo dengan hebat sekali.

"Kita akan melancarkan rencana terakhir…PLAN D…" jawab Ichigo. "Katanya sampe Z?" tanya Byakuya yang dengan nada khas kerempongannya.

"Kalo sampe Z, Authornya bingung mau nulis apa lagi, yang ada sampe bangkotan ni fic ga selesai-selesai…" jawab Ichigo.

Kalo gitu mending langsung capcus ciiinn!" Renji langsung jungkirbalik sambil senam lante melihat Taichou kebanggaannya benar-benar kayak ondel-ondel.

"Kita bakal buat dia.. AMNESIA"Semua ber-HAH ria dengan nada dasar E yang falsetto banget, mereka langsung nyerocos protes akibat ide gila itu.

"ICHIGO LU MAU BUAT KITA MENGALAMI BERAPA SEASON BUAT AMNESIAAA!?" seru Renji sambil pencak silat.

"IYAAA LU GENDENG YA BUAT GUE SEKARAT 3 BULAN!" Byakuya rempong kembali beraksi.

"ICHIIII SEMBUHIN PANTAT GUEEE!" Hirako yang dari tadi diem aja langsung angkat barbell sama angkat suara.

"HYAAAATT BAKUDO 67 ICHIGO FREE KICK!" Ichigo langsung membungkam semua teman-temannya.

"Heeeeii ini demi nusa bangsa dan Negara serta Agama kita, kalo bokap gue dibakar idup-idup gue bisa dikutuk 7 taonan!" sambar Ichigo dengan beberapa efek ngejreng api di belakangnya.

"Kalo gitu gimana caranya kita buat dia amnesia?" tanya Hirako.

"Kita hajar kepalanya" tukas Ichigo.

"Yakin lo malah ga ngefek sebaliknya?" tanya Ikkaku kembali menanti jawaban pasti dari Ichig(lho kok jadi lirik lagu?).

"Maksud Lo?" Ichigo tampak ga ngeh.

"Lo liat sendiri kan si Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou kegampar pake Jamban ampe dia berubah bencong, lo mau kalo semisal kita buat si Isshin amnesia malah ga amnesia…malah.."

"JADI BENCONG MAKSUD LO?" Ichigo langsung memotong cepat. Hening sejenak.

"Intinya itu.." jawab Ikkaku ga menjelaskan lagi karena pak guru sudah menjelaskan bahwa Luas segeitga sama dengan ½ kali alas kali tinggi(Halah).

"Hmm kita coba lakuin aja kale…" Ichigo tidak mempedulikan itu dan langsung membuat bokapnya bangun.

"Woi tukang korup! Bangun! Mau pilkada.." Ichigo menaboki ayahnya tercinta dan membuat Renji cs sweatdrop.

"Ah hooh napa gue disini? Pilkadanya? Serasa tadi di DPR kayak ada bom meletus?" Isshin celingak-celinguk ga tau diri.

"Ini kita ada di dekat pos pemungutan suara…tuh.." tunjuk Hirako.

"Lho kok jadi banyak orang gini?"Isshin makin ga ngerti. "Mending ayah ikut gue aja deh..!" Ichigo membantu ayahnya bangun..

beberapa saat terjadi slowmotion antara drama anak dan bapak yang mengharukan..tetapi beberapa detik setelahnya Renji muncul dengan sebuah panci dan siap melemparkan panci itu dengan Hadounya..

"HYAAAHH SHAKAHOU!" Ichigo langsung nunduk sementara Isshin yang masih setengah nyawa itu langsung dihantam sama panci berkekuatan petir hingga dia jungkir balik.

"Yeessss berhasil! Misi D sudah…" tiba-tiba panci itu mental hingga ke berbagai arah, bahkan pos pencoblosan tak luput dari ledakan satu panci luar biasa itu! hebatnya lagi Renji ga tau cara menghentikannya.

"Ichigo hentikan benda ituuu!" seru Ikkaku sambil berlindung, takut kepalanya bocor kena panci ajaib.

"GUE BUKAN SPESIALIS HADOU!" seru Ichigo ikutan lari.

"BYAKUU LAKUKAN SESUATU..eh..Byakuya?" Hirako baru nyadari, sosok Byakuya yang daritadi di sampingnya udah ngilang ngecling ga tau rimbanya.

"Aduh..lipstik gue jatoh!" Byakuya berlari kecil menerjang bongkahan lipstick merah jablai itu.

"AWAAAAASSS!"

"Eh emang ada apa Kantip?" tanpa menunggu Komando dari pak presiden, kepala Byakuya menjadi korban kedua setelah Isshin. Sementara akhirnya tuh panci bisa berhenti gara-gara nubruk gerobak gorengan sampe mamang gorengannya nancep di pohon.

"Byakuya! Woi jenggot kambing sadarrr!" seru Ichigo.

"Hmm..eeh..ini dimana? Lho kok gue jadi begini? Eyang BUBUR mana?" ini adalah reaksi Byakuya. Ichigo cs mongering.

"Euuuhhh ngapain pegang-pegang..emang gue apaan, lo ngapain eke ada disini? Biasanya mangkal…?" Ini reaksi Isshin.

Ichigo cs mati. "Mari kita pulang.." ajak Renji sambil menggeret Taichounya.

"SETUJU…"

"Tapi yang penting pilkada buat bokap gue udah sukses di batalin.." sahut Ichigo menjinjing Isshin.

"Hmm kurasa ga sih…?" Hirako menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang angus kena Hadou di tempat pengambilan suara.

"Kira-kira bakal ada pemilihan lagi ga?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Berharap aja ga ada…" jawab Renji.

Di seireitei.. Hitsugaya langsung mencak-mencak gara-gara Renji dan Ikkaku melupakan misi korupsinya, sedangkan Byakuya kena rehab di divisi 4, Hitsugaya pun menjemur Renji dan Ikkaku selama 4 hari di bukit Soukyoku.

"Dapet apes lagi..." sahut Renji

"DASAR SHINIGAMI PENGGANTI KAMPRET..." geram Ikkaku.

itulah akhirnya, kasus korupsi ditutup untuk menenangkan Hitsugaya, dengan imbalan permen seharga 500 perak, Hitsu langsung ngelupain duitnya. sedangkan Ichigo langsung tepar karena ayahnya menjadi beralih propesi sebage congbe taman lawang!

FINISSHHHH!

**aaaiiiihhh akirnyaaa publisssh! season terakhirrr!**

**karena Yuzu sedang kena plu maka untuk new story akan publish besok**

**hiks sedih,...**

**tapi langsung R&R yaaa minnaa!**


End file.
